Bruised
by FanWriter02
Summary: [RTTE Season 6 Spoilers] During "King of Dragons Part 2", Hiccup took a beating from Johann. He doesn't tell the others, but the next day, Astrid comes to find him aching and bruised. Hiccstrid. One-shot.


This fic has been requested by many _many_ people. Takes place post RTTE season 6, before they leave the Edge. :) I think it was bound that Hiccup had to get at least kinda hurt from everything he went through during King of Dragon Part 2… here's the aftermath. _(And also we ALL know I can't end drabbles, so ignore the awkwardness of it all. No matter how hard I try I just cannot break this writer's block. *sobs*)_

 **Bruised**

Astrid tripped over a crate lying dead center of the path, and had she not been extra careful of where she was walking she could easily have tripped over it and tumbled right off the edge. She eyed the contents inside wearily, realizing with no surprise that the crate, of course, belonged to the twins.

She shoved it aside before continuing on, the sounds of morning still bright about her. The chirps of birds and dragons, along with chipper air and morning sun, it was a beautiful day. A day they'd all spend tacking down the Edge.

She bit her lip, a little sad to be leaving the place they'd called home for so long. As much as she was happy and excited to return to Berk and the old ways of life, leaving the Edge sounded… like they were abandoning a piece of them.

She sighed and rubbed her arm, pausing before Hiccup's door as she gave it a tap. She wanted to talk to someone, and Hiccup was always the first person she went to.

"A-ah don't- don't come in!" Came a muffled but obviously frantic voice from within. It was followed by loud shuffling and the sounds of a dragon crooning, until everything fell silent, leaving her bemused and slightly concerned.

The door folded open, revealing Hiccup leaning towards the back of the room, back to her, while Toothless held the door's lever in his mouth. His eyes met Astrid's, and he crooned, as though inviting her inside. He even did as much to step forward and nuzzle his head against her hip, bumping her closer towards his rider.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, knowing that something _must_ be wrong for Toothless to act so odd. "Hiccup? Are you alright?"

He coughed and straightened, but didn't turn to face her. That's when she _knew_ something was off.

"Hiccup, is something wrong?" She stepped a little faster, trying not to let it be obvious how worried she really was. It wasn't like him to remain silent, or to not look at her. Was he mad? Did something happen?

Hiccup squeaked when she came close enough to rest a hand on his shoulder. As soon as she touched him he jumped away, but the wall was keeping him from moving any further. He was acting like a skittish dragon.

It worried her.

"Hiccup, please look at me. Tell me what's wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong- I'm fine. Ah… I just… need some time to clean m'self up. Sorry, I slept in…"

"That's fine." Astrid reassured. Was that what this was all about? Him sleeping in? She felt guilty that… he had to be sorry for getting extra sleep. It was in that moment that all her achiness for leaving the Edge disappeared. It had been hard on her boyfriend, and she knew going home would be the best thing for him. And if that was the case, then she was more than happy to return.

"Alright, but just because you slept in- can I at least get a good morning kiss?" Astrid nudged his arm playfully, but he didn't reply- or heck, even _respond._ He just stood there, leaning against the wall… silent.

"Hiccup?"

She sighed, not putting up for this any longer, and grabbed his shoulder before carefully turning him to face her. Her jaw instinctively slacked when she saw his face, and the way he hunched over himself at the small movements. His cheekbone and jaw were darkened and swollen with bruises, while his nose was red, hinting that he either broke it or had a cold. The way he was breathing didn't sound so great either.

"Oh… babe, why didn't you say anything?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, frowning. "I'm a mess, that's why. Besides, I didn't want you to worry…"

"So you thought ignoring me would fix the problem?" When he didn't reply, she shook her head and let her hand fall down to rest on his arm, looping it around her shoulders as she led him towards the bed. He walked fine, so his legs- or rather, leg and a half- hadn't been damaged, thank Thor. But his free arm was wrapped loosely around his chest, hinting that he'd suffered some injuries to his ribs.

He wheezed something that resembled a cough, making her realize that he must have a cold to top it all off.

Poor guy.

"Here." She let him plop onto the bed where Toothless was currently resting his head and watching, eyes wide and glowing with concern. She gave him a pat on her way past, digging through crates and chests for the bandaging kit. She finally found it at the bottom of a bag, tugging it out along with some rags.

She grabbed the bucket from the table before settling it on the bed beside him, dunking one of the rags in the cool water before settling it on the bruised side of his face. He flinched and hissed, but didn't protest otherwise.

"I'm sorry- _ugh_ , dang it, Hiccup, I wish you'd told us sooner. We could've stopped some of the swelling." She dabbed the cloth along his jawline, watching carefully as he let his eye slide shut and he leaned against her hand. He looked so… relaxed, and very young with the slightly damp hair falling around his face curling away, his cloths rumpled from sleep. She smiled absently, lifting her other hand to run it through his messy hair.

"What else hurts? And be honest with me."

He didn't bother to open his eyes, merely moaned when she tugged at a knot in his hair. "Hm, just m'chest… but it isn't bad."

"Don't lie." Astrid removed her hand and instead prodded his chest with her finger, and even through the thick shirt she could feel the swelling. She took another cold cloth and slipped it under his shirt, pressing it against the general area. He hissed and flinched away, but her hand followed. He was shaking, but obviously trying to hide his discomfort.

"Hold that there, alright?" Astrid removed her hand when Hiccup's moved over his shirt, holding the cloth underneath in place. She rather grabbed a hand full of bandages and held them out for Toothless to lick. She removed the wet rags held to his face and began to run the bandages lopsidedly over his head and across one side of his face. He didn't look happy about it, but he remained silent.

"There." She tucked the edge away and leaned back on her heals, smiling in satisfaction. "That'll help. I'll see if I can dig up some ice to help the sting."

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, his hand still pressed against his chest as his other reached out for her face, gently tugging on her hair, urging her to come closer. "Thanks, Ast…"

The kiss was quick and sweet, but no less passionate. She smiled against him as she tried to be gentle and not come in contact with the rest of his body, knowing he was probably sore from whatever ordeal he'd gone through.

She wanted to ask what had happened, but just the way Hiccup was so quiet… she decided it would be best to wait.

She pulled away and got to her feet, grabbing the bucket and setting it back on the table before turning to face him. "We aren't going anywhere today, not until you feel better. I'm not having you fly with your chest so swollen."

"But-"

"Shut up." Astrid ducked and kisses his forehead, his hair tickling her nose. She straightened and gave Toothless a look. The dragon understood. "Stay here and rest, alright? I'll make sure the packing gets done."

Hiccup sighed, but didn't protest again. She smiled before crawling onto the bed and giving him a quick, gentle hug from behind, kissing his cheek before jumping off and striding towards the door.

"Watch him, Toothless." The dragon huffed in understanding.

"What- I don't need a babysitter!" Hiccup called out as the door slammed shut, leaving her standing smugly outside. She turned and ducked to grab the twin's crate, marching down the platform in determination.


End file.
